


I Will Get My Revenge!

by ComposerofDiscord, Kamala_Reyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I may have been drunk when writing this, Not Canon Compliant, also I blame Sai, and Dusty, and Jeff Kaplan, but also thank you Blizzard for enabling me with the summer event, but that i desperately wanted, it's all fun and games until Lucio is pissed off, let reinhardt say fuck, the anime beach episode no one asked for, there's some swearing, whatever the hell that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamala_Reyes/pseuds/Kamala_Reyes
Summary: Reaper is out for revenge! For his Beans! Not those kind of beans! Why am I shouting?! Obligatory late anime beach episode for the Summer event even though it's now on the Halloween event.Based on the What's Cooking (Overwatch) prompt.





	I Will Get My Revenge!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/gifts).



> [Prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/mspaintbang/works/12297222)
> 
>  
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. If the summary and tags don't inform you, I didn't take this very seriously lol this is literally just me having fun from a fun prompt and I hope you guys enjoy it too. Also I’d die for Sombra so jot that down. Not necessary for the story but just a thought I'ld like to share.
> 
> Also please imagine them wearing something like [this](https://kyuey.tumblr.com/post/164838427129/lifeguard-support), [this](https://twitter.com/denimcatfish/status/913876129433260032), and [this](http://sketch-cetera.tumblr.com/post/164201998732/im-disappointed-that-torb-didnt-get-a-beach-skin). Careful with that last one.

“Overwatch must be destroyed… again,” Reaper growls as he clutches a few small creatures to his chest that chirp pathetically.

“And how are we going to do that Gabe,” Sombra asks as she inspects her talons. One needs to be replaced and she thinks she should change the color, maybe? A brighter pink, perhaps? Oh or a neon blue!

“I’ll think of something,” he says.

Sombra eyes him over her nails and how he fusses over what they have all dubbed the ‘reaper beans.’ No one knows where they came from but one day they appeared trailing behind Gabriel like little chicks in a line and Sombra had lost it. Even Lacroix had cracked a smile that wasn’t from killing somebody, miracles do happen. It’s ridiculous really, seeing him brood over a few -huh they’re scorched- beans. Really ruins the whole ‘I am Darkness, I am Death,’ vibe that Gabe usually has. Not that she’s ever fallen for it but seeing the baby Talon agents flee from Reaper is honestly half the reason she sticks close to him.

“What happened to them,” she asks as she leans forward to see.

“Fucking Morrison,” Gabe growls as he dusts soot off of them. “One of these days I’ll kill him.”

“Uh-huh, yeah,” she says.

She plucks one from his arms and ignores his grumbling, helping to dust off the poor thing. Like Reaper, they seem to regenerate from any damage done to them that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. What the hell was Jack Morrison even doing with them? For him to get his hands on them he’d have to be… close to Reaper. Eyeing him she sets down the little creature and watches it bounce back to its creator(?) and takes in his attire.

It’s no secret among the inner circle of Talon that Reaper is… dramatic.Honestly at this point that's a requirement for joining Talon and it's not like she can talk too much. Don’t get her wrong, it’s also one of the reasons Sombra enjoys being with him, he has a way of spicing life up and watching him go on rants about Overwatch and Jack Morrison is the next best thing to a _telenovela_. He has an entire wardrobe that completely puts hers and Lacroix’s to shame and he makes it _work_. This outfit is… well it’s not subtle and not exactly subdued but it’s normal-ish... if your normal is being a biker. Lots of orange and black and the helmet is cool with his usual skull design, and- is that a cape? His thick cargo-like pants have EDGE emblazoned on them in an orange white-bordered jagged font.

“Gabe, where were you exactly,” Sombra asks and because she’s looking she can see the exact moment Gabriel freezes before brushing it off.

So... she _is_ talking to Gabriel and not The Reaper, believe it or not there is a distinction just as there’s a difference between The Widowmaker and Lacroix.

“I was at the motocross range that has been set up in Rio for the FIM Grand Prix,” he admits grudgingly.

Sombra can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes her before she slaps a hand over her mouth when Gabriel takes his helmet off to glare at her.

“You like dirt bikes,” she says gleefully because it’s these little tidbits of information she loves to hoard.

They won’t win her anything, she holds no leverage over Gabriel with this, can’t threaten or blackmail him with this; but it’s cute and it’s personal and that- that’s what makes people _interesting_.

“Yes,” Gabriel says with gritted teeth.

“Oh my god we have to go together sometime. I think I can make a bike go invisible with me, noise might be a problem though,” she babbles and she’s already pulling up her holograms to take into account size and noise.

“Can you,” Gabriel asks and he leans in as he watches her run her programs.

The reaper beans tumble out of his arms, they’re all better now, and start bouncing and flitting everywhere.

“It’s not a matter of can, it’s a matter of how long,” she says and the confidence in her tone is no bluff.

She can and will figure out how. One of the beans lands on her head and she stretches out a hand to pat it.

It squeaks.

“When you do, tell me. I have a plan,” Gabriel says and when they make eye contact the malicious glee in his black eyes is reflected in hers.

“Ay _pobrecitos_ ,” she says and laughs.

* * *

Jack Morrison has fucked up.

He’d forgotten that a long time ago two US Marines had met and hit it off. He’d forgotten that said soldiers had nothing in common besides their shared ideals, morals, and dedication to their country. Forgotten that one day, one of said soldiers had taken the other to a dirt bike contest and thus made said soldier forever obsessed, because Gabriel Reyes has never done anything by halves ever.

“What happened Pops,” Lena asks as she comfortingly pats his back.

“He was right there,” Jack bemoans into his hands as he curls up on the wooden bench.

“Who was,” Lucio asks as he skates by, hands steady on a plate loaded with burgers he just pilfered from the grill.

“Gabriel,” Jack groans and lifts his head when Lena gasps. “No I didn’t see the Widowmaker, it was just him.”

“Whoa, what was he even doing here,” Lucio asks as he holds the burgers away from Hana, who had come over at the smell of cooked food.

“What are we doing here? Gimme,” Hana demands as she reaches for the plate of burgers precariously held by the musician.

“Chillin,” Lucio says and laughs as he over balances and falls but still holds the burgers steady in one hand.

Hana cries in triumph and snatches two, one in each hand, and promptly stuffs one into her mouth.

“Talon, relaxing,” Lena states skeptically.

“You may not know this but Ga- Reaper,” Jack quickly corrects himself, “really likes motocross and the FIM Grand Prix is being held here in Rio with-”

“The Olympic Summer Games,” everyone within hearing distance says at the same time.

“Nosy,” Lena cackles and waves a finger in everyone’s general direction.

“Well you can’t blame a man for listening in,” McCree says as he fixes his straw hat. "Reaper tends to cause a scene whenever he's 'round."

No one knows who gave him the lifeguard gear, but since no one has come over to kick him off the lifeguard’s tower so he must have gotten it legally, maybe? Either way he has actually been doing lifeguard duties, he had saved some poor sap that had gone out too far and had been taken by the current. Once he’d brought him to land Angela had helped resuscitate the man, but the man had been in quite a shock and wouldn’t stop staring at both Angela and McCree that they’d called the local hospital to take him away for further care. Even when relaxing, and technically gathered illegally, an Overwatch agent’s job never finished.

“I can and I will,” Lena says and sticks her tongue out childishly, only to have it tugged at by Emily. “Hey!”

“Don’t be rude,” Emily says, exasperation and fondness evident in her tone. “I know for a fact you were spying on Jack before.”

“Ems,” Lena shouts and slaps a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth before she can spill any more secrets.

“Should’ve figured Gabe would be here,” Ana says from behind McCree, who startles and twists around. “He and Gabe would go crazy over those dirt bikes back in the day.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Jesse says, tone almost fond. “You think Talon is up to something?”

“Not really,” Ana says as she watches Fareeha play a game of basketball with the local children. “Gabe always knew how to relax when it was time for it, like Halloween.”

“His costumes had been the best,” Angela sighs forlornly. “I really liked the witch outfit he made me, I still have it!”

“Oh I know,” Ana chuckles. “He’d always go all out and he hates it when others interrupt his fun.”

She eyes Jack, who finally stands up and goes to man the grill.

“Plus he isn’t a walking fashion disaster,” she says with a hint of disdain.

“Oh my goodness,” Mei shouts and everyone turns to her.

She’s by the coolers, as she’d been placed in charge of keeping things cold, and lifts something out of one of them. It’s a black birdlike creature with a little white face and it's shivering pitifully as it lets out a pathetic squeak for them all to hear.

“My goodness,” Zenyatta says from underneath his umbrella. “What a curious creature.”

He floats out from underneath the shade and goes over to Mei who has the birdlike thing held close to her chest.

“Is it a native species of bird,” Efi asks as she runs towards them.

“Negative,” Orisa answers, following her creator at a more sedate pace. “My databases show no recognition of this creature.”

“It may be a new species,” Efi says as she peers over Mei’s arms to see the birdlike creature. “It’s cute!”

“Oh hey, it’s one of those beans,” Jack says as he walks over and plucks it from Mei’s arms. “I’ll throw it on the grill right now.”

“No!”

“Not my bean you dick!”

“Fuck! _Apagando las luces_!”

“ _You_!”

“This doesn’t look good.”

“ _Merde_!”

* * *

_A Few Moments Ago_

“This is, how do you say, fucking stupid,” Amélie shouts to be heard over the rushing wind, but she’s still riding with them.

“No it’s gonna be fun,” Sombra shouts back as she shifts the bike to full throttle and makes it go up on one wheel before slamming back down and gaining speed.

Amélie’s hold on her tightens and Sombra laughs at the thrill of going fast. It still isn’t enough to drown out the thunderous noise of Gabriel’s bike that shoots right past them.

“Cheater,” Sombra yells after him. The only response she gets is the ghostly laughter brought by the wind as he speeds off.

They’ve tracked down where the Overwatch agents are staying, a hotel near the beach where they’ve been spotted to congregate and mingle with the locals. As a matter of fact, they’re gathered there right now if the security cam she’s hacked has anything to say. They’ve got a plan, a plan that is glorious and amazing and needed to be implemented ASAP when Gabriel realized he was missing one of his beans.

“This is your stop chica,” Sombra says as she pulls over to a hotel. "Nice outfit by the way."

“Don’t do anything extremely stupid,” Amélie chides as she takes off her helmet and retrieves sunglasses from somewhere.

“No promises,” Sombra shoots back and spins the motorbike in the direction of the sea and hits the gas.

It took her a few hours but with the right strings pulled you can get a waterproof polymer applied onto anything and this bike would be good underwater for a few hours, not that she needs hours. Sliding her goggles on she steadies the bike with one hand as with the other she turns on her translocator and the small oxygen tanks on her back.

“Sombra online,” she says as the water gets closer, people are shouting. “I’ll be in position in five.”

“Widowmaker here,” Amélie says and it’s the most sarcastic she’s ever heard her when using her moniker, “I have them in my sight.”

“Let’s get the job done,” Gabriel says as Sombra plunges into the sea.

Good thing she waterproofed her gear a long time ago. She sends up a hologram in front of her and heads into the direction where Overwatch is gathered. It’s smooth sailing, or riding and as soon as she’s near she ditches the bike and starts swimming. She can’t see but as she positions herself she trusts her program knows what it’s looking at. Aiming up she waits until her projection shows all the agents, oh look Zarya and Lynx 17 are there, are distracted and she launches her translocator out of the water and watches from her position as it lands right behind the group. With a wave she goes invisible and activates her translocator, sound comes in a rush after the quiet of the sea. Huh they’re by the climatologist and she’s holding- oh shit.

“I’ll throw it on the grill,” Morrison says.

“Fuck,” she swears right at the same time Reaper finishes his Shadowstep and shouts.

“Not my bean you dick!”

“Apagando las luces,” she shouts before Reaper can even finish and from her com she hears Lacroix swear.

“You,” a familiar voice shouts and Sombra ducks the massive fist that swings down.

“Hola,” she says and laughs as she dodges another strike from Zarya.

“What are you doing here,” Zarya shouts and from the edge of her vision she can see Gabriel tackle Morrison and she grins.

“I’ve been here all along,” she responds and then waves, “Adios.”

“Not so fast,” she hears and then she’s decked by a green and silver blur.

* * *

_Now_

Widowmaker has seen a lot of things in her short time being online and in use, but this so far has to be the stupidest. She doesn’t know why she even agreed to help these two morons in their endeavor besides the fact that… well when they told her their plan she had wanted to laugh.

She’d caught it, strangled it, and shoved it down until it had just come out as a huff of breath, barely a hitch but nothing had made her want to laugh in so long. It had been a- dare she say- fun idea and now looking at Reaper try to strangle Soldier76, who is wearing socks with sandals and as far as she is concerned that deserves death, and Sombra get slammed into the sand by the younger Shimada she let the laugh in her escape.

“Fucking backup!”

She hears as Sombra manages to throw her translocator up and teleport up before Genji, she thinks that’s his name, manages to get a proper hold on her.

“Right as requested,” she says into her come and then throws her bomb.

* * *

“Backup?” Genji says as he gets up.

“It’s the Widowmaker,” Hanzo says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Just as everyone turns to look a massive water balloon, followed by smaller ones attached on a string, lands on them and in a few cases hits them right in the face. There’s stunned silence for a few moments before it’s broken by gleeful laughter.

“Oh- oh my god,” Sombra chokes out as she laughs so hard she can barely get any words out. She has a hand over her mouth as with the other she gestures to them, almost doubled over with laughter. “Oh- ay - ay Dios mío, you’re- you’re faces!”

“Oh yeah,” Lucio says and there’s a light in his eyes as he recovers from the surprise … attack? “Get a load of this!”

Then with a burst of speed he’s at the ocean and slams his sonic blast at the water’s edge. A giant wave of water blasts forth and as everyone scrambles it hits Sombra and Genji full force and knocks over almost everything else.

“Water Fight!” Hana yells as she runs, flips, and grabs one of the many water guns scattered everywhere.

And just like that everyone dives for a water gun and starts firing. In the chaos no one notices two figures join their fray until a voice booms over them all.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

A huge balloon lands in the middle of the fray and explodes, drenching them all more. Everyone turns and at the edge of the group they see a blond man and his heavier set companion, who holds what looks like a water balloon launcher, break down cackling.

“Jamison,” Mei exclaims and then is hit in the face with a water balloon.

“Oh that is it,” Mei shouts and pulls out her ice gun. “Ice wall coming up!”

Two walls, shorter and more compact than her usual, pop up on opposite sides of their camp out and she dives behind one of them.

“Mei what-,” Angela begins only to cut off as Mei gets up and her gun shoots out a javelin of water that hits Junkrat in the chest and sends him flying back.

“You have cover!” Mei says as she laughs and sends a jet of water at Roadhog.

“Alright!” Junkrat yells as he dives for cover.

“What’s going- ah!”

“Sorry Winston!” Lena says as she appears by Winston, who has pieces of water balloon all over his now wet fur.

“Nice going love,” Sombra says from atop the other ice wall, her tone mimicking Tracer’s accent.

“What are you even doing here,” Tracer spits out, “what’s Talon got to do in Rio?”

“Nothing,” Sombra says as she sits atop the wall, “can’t we have a little fun?”

Just as she is about to respond they all hear swearing and as one turn to see Reaper and Soldier 76 be hit at the same time by Ana with the butt end of a harpoon gun. Where did she get a harpoon gun?

“Ana, what the fuck,” Gabriel swears as he clutches his head.

“That hurt,” Jack whines as he rubs his head too.

“Stop being children,” she says as she points the harpoon at them both. “Now what is Talon doing here at Rio?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel says sullenly.

Ana shoots the harpoon.

Gabriel turns to smoke.

“Jesus fuck woman,” Gabriel grouses as he solidifies a little to the right of where the harpoon landed. “Fine, I’m here to see the FIM Grand Prix.”

“I’m here because I wanted to scuba,” Sombra adds.

“And the Widowmaker,” Zenyatta asks.

“For the sun,” they all hear and look to see her at the top of a local business, “it makes me feel warm.”

“Hey,” Lena begins but before she can finish Amélie shoots her grappling hook and flies off. A few men crash on their bikes as they see her swing away, her bikini is very distracting.

"Adieu,” they hear faintly.

“She always does that,” Sombra huffs.

“Why is there no meat on the grill!?” At the loud exclamation everyone turns to the new arrival as Reinhardt goes to the grill and opens it. “Nothing, ‘tis a tragedy!”

“Is he always that loud,” Sombra asks.

“Yes,” multiple people reply.

“Yeah I was going to cook some more but _someone_ interrupted,” Jack says as he gets up and dusts sand off himself.

“You were going to cook my bean,” Gabriel snarls at that same moment about half a dozen of the small Reaper Beans pop-out from the sand and from his jacket.

“I wasn’t cooking them you ass,” Jack says, “They hopped on the grill after the free range event was over! They liked the warmth and they didn’t seem affected by the fire so I let them!”

“You’re such a fucking liar,” Gabriel shoots back as he gets up too.

“I am not,” Jack shouts, “I’m not the one who had a secret operation going on!”

“Oh like you didn’t fucking know,” Gabe shouts right back.

“Covert ops Gabe, covert ops! The point is to stay hidden,” Jack shouts throwing his hands up in the air at the same time.

“Fuck you!” Gabriel shoots him a double bird.

“Will you both please shut the fuck up!” Reinhardt yells as he throws some meat on the grill. “Now Jack, Gabe is with us as well as his pretty companion-”

“Oh I like you,” Sombra says as she practically preens under the attention.

“So make them feel welcome,” Reinhardt finishes.

“Gabe take off that stupid helmet,” Ana says as slings the harpoon gun over her shoulder.

“No,” Gabriel says as he crosses his arms.

“Gabe,” Ana warns.

“Fine!”

Gabriel tugs his gloves off and for a moment everyone sees bone before it is covered by brown skin. Placing both hands on either side he undoes some clasps and quickly tugs the helmet off. Curly dark brown hair pops up to frame the handsome young face of Gabriel Reyes, but his eyes are black and red and they glare at everyone who stares.

“Oh boss you’re pulling out the pretty face!” Sombra wolf-whistles and then bursts out laughing as he glares at her.

“Zip it,” Gabriel snaps but without the mask everyone sees the twitch of a smile.

“Gabe,” Ana says, tone almost fond, “that’s not the real one.”

“Well unless you want to stare at rotting flesh, you’ll deal,” Gabriel snarls and then goes to sit down at one of the wooden benches.

His reaper beans trail after him but as soon as he gets near the grill they stop and, as one, jump in excitement and bounce their way to the grill. Gabriel stares at them and then laughs as he covers his face in one hand.

“Fuck you Morrison,” Gabe says.

“Fuck you too,” Jack says as he goes to take a seat right next to him.

“We’re back,” Torbjörn's shouts from a distance, a loud series of chirps following right after. “Finally found some worthy watermelons for you lot.”

Fareeha covers Efi's eyes. 

"Please put on some shorts Mr. Lindholm, for all our sakes," Winston says, eyes also covered. 

"Ya bunch of babies," Torb says but obligingly pulls out some red shorts. 

“Is that a fucking Bastion unit,” Reaper asks, gaze dumbfounded.

“Yeah it is,” Jack replies, mouth in a thin line.

“Every time I see it I have to resist shooting it,” Ana agrees, her hold tightening on the strap of her harpoon gun.

“Ah Bastion,” Zenyatta says and goes to meet Torbjörn and Bastion halfway. “I trust that your journey was eventful?”

Bastion boops and beeps back at Zenyatta as a small yellow bird on the turret chirps as well.

“That’s it I’m out,” Gabriel says and makes to get up, only to have Jack and Ana both push him back down.

“If we can deal with it so can you,” Ana hisses.

“Foods up,” Reinhardt says and places a giant stack of meat and burgers on the table already full of condiments and sides.

They’re a brief burst of noise as everyone goes to grab a seat but as everyone sits down and begins eating a companionable silence falls over them.

“How do you think food registers to them,” Lynx17 asks Zenyatta as they watch their carbon-based companions eat.

“I imagine the same way us charging does,” Zenyatta responds.

“Efi says that food and charging, while serving similar functions, does not need to be compared,” Orisa adds as she observes her creator be served a helping of salad, “they are just two different manners of getting the same result: energy.”

“That does not mean we shouldn’t understand how it functions,” Zenyatta says. “Genji refused to eat for a while and though it did not affect him as he can go by without it, it did not help him heal. Humans need to eat not just to gain energy but also to socialize and bond. Even us being here but not eating with them still ties us to them.”

“Oh,” Lynx17 says, “I never thought of that.”

Zenyatta chuckles.

“Also in the beginning, when he did start eating again, Genji would only eat snacks,” Zenyatta says. “I had to push him to eat healthier and fuller meals, as different foods serve different functions for them as well. Take example from Mr. McCree.”

They all turn to watch Jesse as he skillfully dodges Angela’s servings of salad and only has macaroni salad on his plate full of grilled meat and burgers. As he places the plate down though, Gabriel gets up and cuffs him over the head and, taking the opening, Angela places more salad on his plate. Bastion lets out a series of beeps as he watches.

“Yes, the greener the food the better for them Brother Bastion,” Zenyatta says. “We must watch out for our human companions Sister Orisa.”

“Adding to primary functions,” Orisa says.

"Orisa," Efi calls out, "come sit next to me!"

"Master, would you not like to join us," Genji calls out right after. 

"I do not care what you do," Zarya says as she looks at Lynx but still makes room for them.

"Come here you bucket of bolts," Torbjörn calls out. 

The omnics all laugh as they join their human companions.

* * *

"Symmetra, report," Sanjay says from the com-link in her headgear. 

"They are eating," Satya says, "with the two Talon agents, two variables of unknown origin, the Numbani protégé Efi, an omnic of unknown origin, Ms. Oxton's significant other, and a Bastion unit is among them."

"How curious," Sanjay says. “Record it all, this will be good for dealing with them in the future.”

“Yes sir,” Satya answers as she angles her hard-light camcorder to focus on the group.

“I wonder if Akande knows his agents are fraternizing with the enemy,” Sanjay muses over the com-link, “it would not do for one to be so blinded by their employed.”

She watches as they all finish eating, Sanjay’s voice drifting in and out of her com-link, and then as they all begin eating a few watermelons. There is a lot of laughter and fighting and shouting, it is chaotic. Yet they are not bothered by it: it confuses her how they can live in such disorder.

_‘But, are they not also living in harmony,’_ a traitorous part of her mind says.

Satya closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. They are against Vishkar, they are not to be trusted or- or _sympathized_ with. So long as they live in disorder they are against the betterment of humanity. With her eyes closed she misses the grappling hook that shoots in her direction, she only hears it as it lands. Her eyes snap open just in time to see a woman with deep blue skin, it’s practically purple, come in her direction and shoot.

The bullet destroys her hard light camcorder and then it hits her. It’s only her headgear that stops it from actually puncturing her through the eye.

“Amateur,” the woman says as she lands on the windowsill, “really chérie, I expected more from Vishkar’s agents.”

“You,” Satya says, but she feels dizzy. She lifts a hand to her head and feels hot sticky blood at her temple.

“Me,” the Widowmaker says, “I could see your little hard light structure from a mile away.”

“We are not so easily frightened,” Satya manages to say as her vision begins edge into black. It hurts.

“That is the least of your problems,” the Widowmaker says as she raises her gun and points it at her. “I cannot have you running back to your chief with blackmail now can I?”

Satya falls to the floor her visions wavers, just managing to catch herself on her arms, her hair falling to cover her face and upper body.

“Say hello to dear my dear Gerard will you,” the Widowmaker says.

“No,” Satya says and just as the gun is triggered she lets go a shield and rushes to push the sniper out the window. She watches as the woman falls but then, with incredible dexterity, she flips midair and shoots a grappling hook and disappears into the _favelas_. She raises a hand to send a message to Sanjay but when her hand only meets her bloodied hair she realizes what the Widowmaker did, she took her headgear.

“Oh,” Satya says and then passes out.

* * *

Gabriel and Sombra make eye contact and then as one she disappears and Gabriel shadowsteps away.

“Gabe,” Jack and Ana yell at the same time but they miss him as he shifts away.

“Fuck,” Jack says.

“Do you suppose they’re working with Vishkar,” Fareeha says as she looks at the shield, gaze narrowed.

“They’re dead if they are,” Lucio growls, “I just got them the fuck out, they better not make it back in.”

“Damn,” Hana says as she pulls out her pistol, “Luci is pissed.”

“I know where it came from,” Fareeha says, “follow me.”

They all trail after her as she makes her way over to a fairly nearby building. As they get closer they hear sirens and sure enough the local authorities are there. Before they can enter the hotel though, the police stop them and everyone looks to Lucio who’s the local to Rio.

“ _Somos médicos_ ,” Lucio says as he motions to himself, Angela, Zenyatta, and Ana, “A _lguém precisa de ajuda_?”

The police mutter between themselves before they nod and let the four of them pass through. The rest of the team isn’t allowed through and they wait in anticipation for their teammates to return. After a while though they begin to look anxious; Genji and Hanzo are eyeing the building for the best way to go up undiscovered, when Lucio emerges from the building, frown in place.

“What happened,” Hana asks.

“Vaswani’s in there,” Lucio spits out, crossing his arms, “she was shot but her visor thing protected her.”

“Who shot her,” Lena asks but her pursed lips indicate she knows whom.

“The Widowmaker,” Ana says as she emerges shortly after. “Took her visor as well.”

“Guess they’re not working together,” McCree says as he takes off his straw hat.

“We don’t know for sure,” Jack responds as he looks up.

“I think it’s more complicated than that,” Ana says. “As it always is with Talon.”

They remain quiet as they wait for Angela and Zenyatta to emerge. However, when they do it’s with the Vishkar woman who looks pale and a little shaky.

“What’s with you,” Lucio asks tone acidic but his eyes still looking her over with a bit of worry.

“I am unable to communicate with my supervisors,” Satya says and her voice is just the tiniest bit shaky but she manages to keep it under control.

“I offered her the use of one of our channels,” Angela says, “but she refused.”

“Yeah, because she wasn’t supposed to be found out,” Lucio growls, “I know your company's tricks, Vishkar.”

“My name is Satya Vaswani,” she says icily, if faintly, “you will address me as Ms. Vaswani.”

“No I won’t,” Lucio snaps.

“I believe,” Zenyatta cuts in before Satya can rebuke Lucio, “that it be best if we settle this back at the beach with Ms. Vaswani. I am still concerned with her condition.”

“Fine,” Lucio sniffs and skates away.

“Ms. Vaswani,” Efi says from atop Orisa, “it’s a pleasure to meet you. Numbani makes great use of your companies technology and at my own university we have a few courses dedicated to your tech. You are an architect, yes?”

“correct,” Satya answers as Angela tugs her along back to the beach. “Vishkar extends it pleasure to you Ms. Oladele, you’re work on the new model of OR15 has made us very interested in you.”

“Thank you,” Efi says, “Mr. Torbjörn's engineering work helped much as well.”

They continue talking as they all walk towards the beach with a few members interjecting a few comments here and there.

* * *

“What happened, Amélie,” Gabriel asks as they make their way back to their quarters.

“Vishkar spying and recording us,” Amélie says.

She pulls out the destroyed headgear and gives it to Sombra.

“A present! You do like me after all,” Sombra says as she begins working on it.

“Do not say I never give you anything,” Amélie says and it surprises a laugh out of Sombra.

“With this I can access Vishkar’s databases no problem, even if they change it all around,” Sombra says. “I’ll also wipe out anything about today.”

“Good,” Gabriel says. “Akande won’t exactly be pleased if he hears about today.”

“It was fun though,” Sombra says as she pries out a panel on the headgear. “Bingo.”

“Yes,” Amélie agrees. “It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops I made it sad, still no regrets


End file.
